My S Class Criminal Kids! And Co!
by bel.chan.336
Summary: There's a little girl with Lavender hair and a paper flower on top of her hair. Not just one, but there were 10 kids looking up at me and they looked about 2-3 yrs of age. And they looked familiar like the Akatsuki from my favorite… Naruto… READ AND FIND OUT! YEAH! Rated T for Hidan's MOUTH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: REWRITE~! I have to explain what some places looked like.**

* * *

Me: Hidan! Don't try to go to Natsumi's room! She's gonna go ballistic if she caught you!

Hidan: I don't care, Bitch!

Itachi: I suggest you try to listen to her.

Me: Yeah, listen to me you cursed Jashinist!

Hidan: Shut up, Fucker! *slowly opens door* HOLY SHIT! *runs off*

Natsumi: *she emerged from her room dressed only in a towel* Stuuupid Jashinist…

Me: Uh-oh… I warned you…

Natsumi: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! *chases Hidan*

Hidan: STUPID BITCH! You can't catch m- *tackled in the ground by Natsumi* SHIT!

Natsumi: You're going to DIE!

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Sasori: While Natsumi is still trying to kill Hidan, Eu*** will do the disclaimer.

Me: Of course~ I do not own Naruto except from my OCs.

Kisame: And the plot.

Me: Yup~ On with the story while we watch Natsumi go in a rampage~!

Hidan: BITCH!

* * *

**OC 1:**

**Name: Millhiore Horie**

**Nick Name: Millie or Mill**

**Age: 17 yrs old**

**Looks: Golden blond hair that's tied up in high pigtails. Green-blue eyes. Average height (about 5'6"). **

**Current Hometown: New York. Moved from Japan because of her parents who wanted to witness her very very rich and very very sick (A/N: I meant that~) grandfather's last moments.**

**Attitude: A little reserved and quiet around new people but really crazy when at home or with her best friend. Can hide her emotions really well but tries to be truthful around her closest friends. Had a really cute habit of pouting when turned down or upset. Also, very emotional. A really huge Otaku and fan of all popular Animes**

**History: Her relatives hate her because she is going to inherit her grandfather's wealth, which happened to be entrusted to her parents, when she turned 18. She also thinks that her parents hate her because they always left her to go in a business trip, which normally lasts for 3-4 days max. She has three siblings, two are twins. She also have an Inner.**

**OC 2:**

**Name: Hannah Launters**

**Age: 23 yrs old**

**Looks: Silverish hair that goes to her mid back. Light brown eyes. Very tall like a model (about 5'11).**

**Current Hometown: New York. Moved from England to find work in the US and ended up in New York.**

**Attitude: A bit quiet and only interrupts when needed. Can get worried about her Mistress very quickly. She is very close to Millhiore and treats her like her little sister. Very kind and loves kids. She gets angry when someone hurts Millhiore but she never gets worried about herself. Also has a maternal side for Millhiore's friends. **

**History: She's a maid before in England but she ran away from her Master because she always gets mistreated. She has no parents, which is why Millhiore's parents accepted her as their maid and allowed her to live with them. (She also has a British accent)**

* * *

**A/N: On with the story~**

* * *

The S-Class Criminal… Kids?! And Co.?!

**Millhiore's POV**

'_It's finally the last day of school!'_

I thought happily and was smiling for the very first time to everyone when I past by them after school. The peoples were shocked about what they probably saw and quickly looked away from me.

_**You're scaring them**_Inner said annoyingly so I ignored her.

'_I hope I get to spend some time with Mother and Father when I get home'_

I reached the house and I quickly raced in the front of the door before I yanked it open.

"I'm home!" I yelled softly after I entered the house.

"Welcome home, Mistress" Hannah, my trusty maid, greeted me a bit happily.

"Thank you, Hannah!" I thanked her and quickly asked her where my parents are.

'_No reply…'_

_**Odd…**_

Hannah's face saddened but I ignored that.

I got no reply from Hannah so I decided to go to the living room to see if Mother and Father left a note or message for me on where they are. I raced to the living room and found a paper and under it was money, stacks of money, "…wait…"

I counted the money and it was…

"$10,000!"

Hannah must've heard my outburst because she quickly raced to the living room and asked, "What's wrong, Mistress?!"

I looked at Hannah stupidly and merely said, "Ha?"

Inner facepalmed and decided to repeat Hannah's question,

_**She said, 'What's wrong, Mistress?'**_

"Oh! Look, Hannah~! They left me $10,000 for no reason~!" I sang to her happily. They gave my everyday allowance much to early though I have my own money, I could probably feed the entire country buffet for ten years and still have a thrice of all of I spent.

Hannah sighed before she pointed to the small paper, that I almost forgot, on the table then she left. I placed the money in my pocket then I fetched the paper. They, indeed, left a message for me and it says…

_Millie,_

_Me and your Father was called by our company to go in a_

_business trip to Las Vegas. Were gonna be gone for 5 months._

_We're sorry, honey, but we can't turn them down because it's_

_a very important trip. Please believe us that we tried really hard_

_to stay until you got home from school but we're running really_

_late. Your Father will send you $7,000 every day for Hannah's _

_salary. We left you $10,000 in the table because we already _

_know we're gonna be busy this week and won't be_

_able to send some for Hannah. Please stay safe, honey… _

_Mom._

I sat down and stared at it for a moment, reading it over and over again, before I lowered my head to stare at the floor. "For… 5… Months?" I repeated to myself. Tears streamed down my cheeks, I didn't know why, but it just did.

Maybe it's because my _PARENTS_ were going away to ditch me and leave me in our house _ALL ALONE_.

'_They only left me for days but not months…'_

_**Our PARENTS must be having a hellu'va day in their so-called business trip considering they ditch you**_

I wiped away my tears but it's no use because it still flowed. Inner's right. They must be having fun right now and not worrying a single bit for their kids.

Blackness surrounds me as I felt I'm going to passed out. My head connected with the coffee table with a barely audible thud. There's only one thought that crossed my mind before I passed out,

'_I… wish… I wasn't so alone… anymore'_

And with that, I passed out in the table, crying.

* * *

**Author's POV**

A tear dropped to the floor after her wish and before she passed out. The tear gave off a subtle glow before it transformed into a bright sparkle of light.

The light hovered over Millhiore and it suddenly spoke in a dangerous but sweet voice in her ear, "Your wish… is my command, My Lady."

The light disappeared into small sparkles above her. And the room was, once again, engulfed in darkness.

* * *

**Millhiore's POV**

I woke up with someone tugging at my skirt. Of course, knowing me, I ignored it but I still woke up. I rubbed my eyes sleepily, still a bit tired, "I must've dozed off…"

I let my vision cleared before I looked down to see who tugged at my skirt. There's a little girl with Lavender hair and a paper flower on top of her hair. Not just one, but there were 10 kids looking up at me and they looked about 2-3 yrs of age. And they looked familiar like the Akatsuki from my favorite… Naruto…

"..."

I stared at them and dared not to speak but I swallowed the lump in my throat,

'_They're the… Akatsuki?'_

_**Duuuhhh**_

Pein was giving me glares that I almost ignored. The one that is emotionlessly looking at me is Itachi.

Deidara is playing with clay, Sasori was playing with a mini puppet, Kakuzu and Hidan are arguing, while Pein and Konan were staring intently at me.

They _ARE_ the Akatsuki. It's obvious because of what they look.

'_But how did they get here?'_

They looked at each other then back to me. That made me wonder what I look to them.

'_Do I look that stupid to them?'_

_**Hmmm… Maaaybee…**_

'_Ha… Oookaay…'_

_**Back to business!**_

'_Right! Maybe it's some new Jutsu that they tried to create to revive the dead that brought them here…'_

_**But WHY?**_

I was surprised when one of them spoke cutely. And I mean CUTELY. Aaand because it's cute like what I said, it snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Um…?" Little Konan said with a cute voice. Of course, because she's so cute, I couldn't help but squeal.

"How cute~!" I said as I lifted Little Konan off the ground. I twirled once while I was holding Konan. I stopped to put Konan down and to sit on the couch because of the annoyed glare that most of them gave me. Pein's glare from before intensified tenfold. Though a bit scared, I still looked at them smiling as I spoke, "Why are you all here in my house? Especially when this house is heavily guarded?"

Most didn't intend to listen and instead started discussing their own things. Pein gave the others glares to shut them up then he stood up, "I'm Pe-" I cut him off.

"Or Nagato?" I said smiling but only received a glare from Pein, "… S-sorry…" I said, lowering my head. I looked at Konan, who was suddenly next to me and smiling, and asked, "Do you know where you are?" I asked smiling, as well. Konan shook her head, still smiling, "Do you know what happened to all of you?" Konan, once again, shook her head. Her smile never leaving her face.

The others yawned, indicating they're tired. Itachi looked like he was feeling tired himself. So that night's discussion was brought to an end.

"Hannah…" I called softly then Hannah came in the room in a few minutes.

"What is it, Mistress?" Hannah asked after she bowed. I looked over at the Akatsuki as I stood up, straightening my uniform. Hannah traced her look to the Akatsuki as well, looking shocked. She came over to them then she lifted Itachi, which he didn't struggled, and said, "They're simply adorable, Mistress"

I smiled happily and lifted Konan and Deidara who fell asleep, "Aren't they? Can you help me carry them to my room, Hannah?" I asked nicely.

Hannah let Itachi down, "Gladly" she said straightening. Then she lifted Tobi and Kisame, who fell asleep awhile ago. We led the way out of the living room as the others trailed behind us.

* * *

"Here we are~" I announced as I opened the door that leads to my bedroom. It was pretty obvious that it was my room because my name is written in the door in purple sparkly letters. People who's finding my room and having no luck finding it, would facepalm if they saw this door with my name written on it, thinking _'So obvious…' _

My room was really big, the paint in the walls are light colored ones like Pink, Red, Violet, and Yellow. My bed is a King sized one and in a nice light shade of pink. It was placed in the middle of the room, the frame of the bed is backed up in the wall. One nightstand on each side of the bed with the same lamp.

A little bit far away from the bed's front is Red, Green, Violet, and Blue beanbags. In front of the beanbags, are an XBOX 360 Console, 4 controllers sprawled out, and a 24 inch flat screen TV.

There are other two doors in the room, as well. One leads to a bathroom and another leads to my walk-in closet. There's also a large window-door glass that leads to the balcony that gives a beautiful view of the garden.

The others went exploring my room, so me and Hannah went ahead of them to my bed to place the four and let them sleep. Hannah said she's going to finish some stuff and will inform me tomorrow if breakfast is ready, then she left. I look over to the others and was surprise that Hidan was unbelievably quiet for once.

"*****_Doushu tano_?" I asked him. **(A/N: *It means "What's wrong?")**

The others looked at each other, probably wondering how I can switch language. They can't blame me, I lived in Japan before, remember?

Little Hidan only ignored me and plopped down in the bed beside Kisame. He murmured something about Jashin, Sacrifice, and Bitch then he fell asleep really fast.

I laid on the right side of the bed next to Little Deidara. The others who are still awake, laid in the available space in the bed then fell asleep. I felt tiredness take over me so I let it. And soon enough, I, too, fell asleep.

'_You're gonna freak out if you saw this… Ricotta…'_

_**She SURE will**_

* * *

**A/N: Yay~! First Chapter done~ I wonder who's Ricotta? You'll know next chapter~ I'll post it if I had the time~! Review while squealing at the Akatsuki's cuteness~! Kidding!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: REWRITE if you haven't noticed~! I have to make a few changes and reveal 3 new OCs.**

* * *

Me: Will you please do the honors, Naga-kun?

Pein: No…and don't call me Naga-kun!

Me: Okay Naga-kun!

Pein: *glares*

Me: How about you, Dei-kun? *puppy eyes*

Deidara: Eu*** doesn't own us and Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto *cute smile*

Deidara Fangirls: OH-EEM-GEEE! DEI DEI-KUN'S SMILE! *squeals like a pig being slaughtered* (Seriously, it really sounds like that)

Me: PIGS! Go get your DEI DEI-KUN!

Deidara: Wha- *glomps by squealing fangirls*

Me: On with the story gals and guys~!

* * *

**OC 3:**

**Name: Ricotta Mizuki**

**Age: 17 yrs old**

**Looks: Wavy orange hair that goes to mid back. Orange eyes like her hair. Pale complexion. A little shorter than Millhiore (about 5'5").**

**Current Hometown: New York. Moved from Japan because her family, who pretty much followed Millhiore's family in New York.**

**Attitude: Crazy and Hyper. She speaks everything in her mind out loud. She's always so carefree and enjoys life. Gets excited pretty easy, too. Also a crazed Otaku of Anime, especially Naruto.**

**History: A single child. Her Mother and Millhiore's Father are siblings. Loved by her parents too much who recently died after they came in New York. She inherited her Father's wealth the instant after his funeral. **

**OC 4:**

**Name: Alexandra Horie**

**Nick Name: Alex or Sandra**

**Age: 16 yrs old**

**Looks: Golden blonde hair that goes past her shoulder. Green-blue eyes. Tall for her age (about 5'5").**

**Current Hometown: ****New York. Moved from Japan because of her parents who wanted to witness her very very rich and very very sick grandfather's last moments.**

**Attitude: Mature for her age. Likes to read even when walking. Can be scared by weird people. Otaku of Anime. Except for Naruto because of their messed up story line.**

**History: Her and Millhiore is always left by their parents. Though she get a free life where no one scolds her, she actually is sad and decided to keep all her feelings in and let it out when she walks on rain.**

**OC 5:**

**Name: Mikoto Kuroyami**

**Age: 20 yrs old**

**Looks: Black hair that reaches her lower back. Onyx eyes. Really tall like a model (5'10").**

**Current Hometown: New York. Moved from Japan with her parents so that she can be near her friends.**

**Attitude: Mature and has motherly instinct also. She cares so much for her friends that she is willing to kill anyone who hurts them. **

**History: She may seem mature and composed on the outside but on the inside she is a very violent person that has witnessed and caused many deaths in the past. She's an assassin but no one else knew that except for her, her parents, and her friends. Her parents didn't mind because they too were assassins.**

**OC 6:**

**Name: Momoko Horie**

**Nick Name: Momo or Homoko**

**Age: 13 yrs old**

**Looks: Blonde hair that goes over her shoulder and her bangs swept to her right and has 2 orange hairpins. Also uses a white ribbon as a head band with the knot at the top. Green eyes. And tall (5'1").**

**Current Hometown: New York. Moved from Japan because of her parents who wanted to witness her very very rich and very very sick grandfather's last moments.**

**Attitude: Too innocent that it hurts her parents and siblings to tell her things 5 yrs olds shouldn't know. Other than that, she is a very curious person and childish.**

**History: Then youngest of the four Horie siblings. She has an older twin brother named Ryo. She and her brother were the favorite in the Horie family because of their innocent attitude and childish acts. She hated the attention she was getting and the fact that they didn't even care for her elder sisters and treat them like air. Present but invisible. Both her and her brother ran away 2 years ago thinking that if they were gone, their elder sisters will get their much needed attention. When they were brought back, her and her siblings were now treated equally by their parents but that didn't stop the constant business trips their parents always have.**

**OC 7:**

**Name: Ryo Horie**

**Age: 13 yrs old**

**Looks: Blonde hair that is tied in a little ponytail and wild bangs. Green eyes. And a little taller than Momoko (5'2").**

**Current Hometown: New York. Moved from Japan because of her parents who wanted to witness her very very rich and very very sick grandfather's last moments.**

**Attitude: Mature at times and mostly childish. It's rare that you would catch him speaking mature. And, like his little twin sister, he is also a very curious person.**

**History: Has a little twin sister named Momoko. He and his sister were the favorite in the Horie family because of their innocent attitude and childish acts. But unlike Momoko, he didn't mind the attention but gets annoyed with them if they only spend their time complementing him and his sister while their elder sisters sat in the far corner looking sad. Both him and his sister ran away 2 years ago thinking that if they were gone, their elder sisters will get their much needed attention. When they were brought back, he and his siblings were now treated equally by their parents but that didn't stop the constant business trips their parents always have.**

* * *

**A/N: BEWARE of the ABUSE of CAPSLOCK! **

**On with the story, please~!**

* * *

The S-Class Criminal… Kids?! And Co.?!

**Millhiore's POV**

The next morning I woke up to the sound of someone shrieking. And when I said shrieking, it means someone was screaming at the top of their lungs in high pitch that almost broke my house's **(A/N: It's a HUGE MANSION~!)** windows.

I shot up quickly to know who it is… it was Ricotta… screaming her head off. Hannah would burst in here any second… or minute… whichever comes first.

_**Gaaaawd… Can you make make up your mind?**_

'_Shh!'_

_**Did you just shu-**_

'_Yes I did! Now SHHH!'_

The Akatsuki also got startled and awoke only to face Ricotta… jumping up and down from their point of view, I guess. She's a hyper one and I'm used to her being like that so there's no problem there.

"Fucking SHUT UP, Bitch!" Hidan said as he jumped down from the bed to face Ricotta. What he said didn't even sound right because of his childish voice. I almost laughed at him but held my cool knowing the Jashinist won't appreciate it.

_**Well isn't he a morning person?**_ Inner said sarcastically. I just mentally rolled my eyes at her.

"OMG! It's the Akatsuki, Millie!" She said looking at them in awe. The Akatsuki was particularly sweatdropping. But some were totally freaked out. And SOME means Little Diedara. And, YES, I'm still calling him that.

_**Gaaaawd … She's so loud!**_

'_Must you always interrupt when someone's speaking? Or thinking?'_

…

'_I thought so…'_

I looked over at the Akatsuki… well, they're still the Akatsuki… except they seem older than yesterday… like they're 3 yrs old now… nothing to worry about… right?

_**Except for the fact that they'll be SUPER HOT CRIMINALS in a few days and not the CUTE LITTLE ONES that you will most likely miss…**_

'…'

_**What?**_

'_You know what? Shut up.'_

I quickly went over to Ricotta to calm her down and to explain everything to her. But the moment that I went to her, Zetsu attacked her and… was now CHEWING on her hand. It means he's hungry and the others are probably hungry as well.

Pein and Konan went over to Zetsu to make him let go. He didn't so I held him and pulled. He struggled to get away but I held him tight.

"Are you alright?" I asked her but she was just too busy looking at the Akatsuki that she didn't even realized that she was already bitten. Note to self, always slap Ricotta conscious so that she can hear me nag her. I'm so evil~

_**WERE so evil since I'll be the one to help you nag her**_

'_Hurray for nagging!'_

…

'_Whaaat?'_

I looked at the Akatsuki and all of them wanted to know Ricotta, my CRAZY LITTLE RICOTTA. They're curious, might I add.

I let go of Zetsu and then he disappeared on the ground then reappeared by balcony, opening the large window glass before he jumped down to the garden. Go meet your relatives Zetsu~!

I've seated myself to the bed, deciding to set my plan for her aside and PATIENTLY wait for her to calm down. Which was I gonna be a loooong time.

The Akatsuki quickly got bored of it and did what they almost do everyday back in the NaruWorld. Deidara being annoyed by Tobi, Sasori looking bored and watching us carefully, Itachi started reading a book from Kami only knows where, Pein discussing something with Konan, Hidan constantly talking about Jashin, and Kakuzu counting a stack of money…

"…" I blinked once, then twice…

_**Isn't that your MONEY from your PARENTS?**_

I stared at Kakuzu for a moment before my curiosity got the best of me, "Kakuzu?"

He only looked up and stopped counting, "What?"

I looked over at the money he was holding and its dollars. NINJAS don't have DOLLARS in the NARUWORLD. I gave him one of my sweet but REALLY creepy smiles that never fail to scare someone, "Where did you get that?", I asked leaning forward towards him.

He only flinched and started sweating nervously. The Akatsuki stopped what they were doing to look at my smile, some shuddered. Even Pein flinched. It's REALLY creepy and REALLY scary from my friends' point of view.

"Girl is scaring Tobi!" Tobi started, backing away from me and cuddling to his Sempai, who only grunted in annoyance.

"M-Millie…?" Ricotta made it sound like a whimper then she made the mistake of coming over me and seeing my smile. Ricotta's scared scream was covered by a louder one that echoed throughout the Mansion.

"I'm home!" Someone yelled then after that a door being shut harshly.

Then another, "We're home!" then the POOR door being shut harshly… AGAIN.

Everyone, except me and Ricotta, was surprised at the new voice. Some were wondering who it is. Then Itachi asked, "Who is that?" He said while holding a stoic face, trying his best not to back away from me. I'm still, after all, holding my SUPER-CREEPY-SMILE-OF-DEATH!

_**You got to teach me how to smile like that.**_

'_I'll think about it…'_

_**Dipshit…**_

Thinking the Akatsuki is pretty much freaked out by my smile; I let it drop and heard many sighs of relief from some of the Akatsuki and Ricotta. I thought to myself on who was supposed to come today. Then I remembered that Mikoto-nee is coming today along with Momoko-chan and Ryo-kun.

"You'll see later…" I told them as I tied my hair in its usual thin pigtail style.

Ricotta started jumping up and down AGAIN. She's pretty much excited to see the twins, I guess. They've been gone for 3 days. To me it's short but to Ricotta it's too long. I'm pretty sure the Akatsuki will get along well with the twins and Mikoto-nee. Or not.

Mikoto-nee is super overprotective of us younger than her. If she find out we have fictional criminals in my mansion, she will go into assassin mode and kill them.

'_This is not good…'_

_**Don't worry too much. Mikoto will never hurt them if she didn't know they're criminals.**_

'_That's what I'm worried about… If she found out later that they are criminals before we tell her… She's gonna go BERSERK!'_

_**Good point… RUUUUNNNN!**_

'_WE ARE GOING TO DIE! WAAAAHHHH!'_

"Gyaaaah!"

I snapped out from my panicking in my head. I and Ricotta shared shocked looks before we quickly rushed to the location of the sound… Alex's room. The Akatsuki closely behind. I yanked the door open to reveal a maid… clad in black. Hannah is already there but left when nothing too serious happened.

'_She looked great in her black maid outfit~!'_

_**You keep getting crazier and CRAZIER everyday!**_

'_You're crazy just like me, too, you know?'_

_**Yeah, what about the panicking we had earlier? Did you forget that?**_

'_No… I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!'_

_**I'M TOO GORGEOUS TO DIE!**_

I gave my Inner a weird look in my head. _'Really, Inner? Really?'_

_**I'll shut up now…**_

She was standing infront of Alex, her back facing us. Then she turned around to face us and opened her mouth as if she's going to say something until Alex, ONCE MORE, screamed. Alex looked terrified like she hasn't seen a maid in black. SEXY maid in black. Seriously, she looked great.

Alex was backed up in the wall beside her bed. It even looked like she was hugging it, but I just ignored it to face another newcomer.

"Who are you…?"

* * *

**Mikoto's POV**

"We're almost there Miss Mikoto." My driver, Kotetsu Aisegawa, said looking at me from the rearview mirror of the car.

I nod looking out in the window, my head resting in my hand as I stared at the trees we're passing. Millhiore's house was located in a forest in the far South of New York. The forest was huge that it will take you 2 hours to reach the middle when using a car. And that's where Millhiore's house is located.

The trees in this forest are quite thin but sturdy and really tall. If you are not used to living near the woods, then I suggest that you stay away from this forest because of the wild animals lurking here, such as wolves and snakes. It was practically full of wildlife that it's impossible that you won't survive here.

A lot of things can be eaten here. Such as deers if you know how to hunt like I do, fishes in the nearby lake and rivers if you know how to fish, rabbits if you know how to set up traps, and fruits and berries.

It's a good thing we are already near. I haven't contacted Millhiore for almost 2 weeks in my stay in Italy. After I stepped out of the airport in Italy I was already bombarded with assassination jobs waiting for me and that's the reason why I didn't even had any time to call Millhiore that I already arrived in Italy. I missed her dearly that I almost went back here in New York a week early.

The Horie twins, Momoko and Ryo, called me 4 days before my flight back in New York to telling me that they'll follow me in Italy. I also missed them so I agreed even though I have jobs and that gave me an excuse to take a vacation while I'm in Italy.

The twins' car is right behind us following, because they wanted to stay with Millhiore rather than at their parents' sides. Even though the twins are not beside me, I can still feel the small smiles they have right now.

* * *

**Ryo's POV**

"We are nearing, brother" Said Momoko in a low terrifying voice. I nod with her, a small mischievous smile showing to our faces.

"Yes, sister. Mikoto-nee is also nearing" I also said in a terrifyingly low voice.

Our driver, Hayato Mishima, told us that we are here before we even said anything creepier. The both of us can't blame him. We are, of course, only playing. We love to play!

Every single game in the whole world is the ones we already know. We can always think of something to do with everything that people show us. We may be 13 yrs old but that doesn't mean we're not allowed to be childish.

We both are jumping from our seats, excited to see Millie-nee and Alex-nee, as the car slow to a stop infront of Mikoto-nee's car. We flung open the car door at the same time and dashed out at lightning speed to stand next to Mikoto-nee, "*****_Yaa~!_"

Mikoto-nee chuckled then she ruffled our hairs, "*****_Yaa…_", while smiling. **(A/N: *It means "Hi~!")**

In front of our house, in a few yards away was a fountain made by the finest artist in America. Right next to it was a dining table, complete with a white sheet and chairs. In the middle of the table was a few different colored roses in a vase. That's where we always have our afternoon tea.

Our house property was guarded by concrete walls and a guards, constantly patrolling the area then disappearing to Kami-only-knows where.

We dismissed our drivers telling them to do something that they want to past the time then we went up the stairs before opening the almost 2 story high double doors that leads to the inside of our home.

* * *

**Mikoto's POV**

I opened the door and was greeted by no one. It was to be expected, the sun haven't even shone yet. We entered the grand foyer, "I'm home!" Then I slammed the door as hard as I can that it almost broke so that I can wake everyone in the household.

No one answered so the twins tried next. They opened the door as wide as it would go then they held it in a position that looked like they'll slam both the doors, "We're home!" They shouted as loud as they can then they slammed the door two times harder than mine. The poor door was now broken thanks to two childish preteens.

Still no answer. I got a feeling something much more important is happening that they forgot about us completely. What can be more important than us?

The grand foyer was really big. Red carpet decorated the whole floor. There are open doors on either side of the room that leads to completely different parts of the mansion. A grand staircase is what always greets us. One huge stairs then after it reached one story, it was divided to two stairs as big as the first one, going in west and east then stops at the open second floor.

There are also two more open doors on either side of the huge staircase, one leads to the West Wing of the mansion while the other leads to the East Wing.

The three of us made our way up the staircase. I heard a yawn so I looked back to see the twins rubbing their eyes sleepily, their happy and cheerful self gone. They looked tired. Come to think of it, I'm also getting a bit tired.

"Mikoto-nee…" Ryo said looking at me tiredly.

"Let's go sleep first…" Momoko finished.

I yawned and nodded to the two and led them to their rooms. On our way though, we heard a scream but ignored it. It was probably Alex. The next thing we heard was thumps on the third floor. Like running. We also ignored it because all we care for now was to sleep.

When we passed by a Millhiore's room though, we saw a plant mutant baby staring intently at a flower in the balcony. One side of its face was black while the other is white with a Venus Flytrap in its head.

"Eh…?"

* * *

**A/N: Welll, hope you like the new 2nd chapter~! Bye~! And review please!**


End file.
